


Spoken Passions

by MissE



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not sure how this works, but it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoken Passions

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Don't own or claim rights to Buffy or Criminal Minds

> _Nothing great in the world has ever been accomplished without passion._
> 
> Hebbel

~~~~~

He's not sure how this works, but it does. He's in bed with a man, and not just any man, but a rugged, damaged, dangerous man that, if it weren't for that something special the he just can't quantify, would surely be as bad as any of the unsubs he hunts.

Xander Harris is a very dangerous man.

And a very good lover.

He reaches out to encounter hard muscle of Xander's pectoral muscle, and traces a finger over a set of three fine lines that slash down from left to right. Someone right-handed did this to him. “Where did this come from?” he asks idly.

Xander looked down at the scars, and, for all the Spencer is not the best at non-verbal communications, he can see that his lover is lost.

“You don't have to tell me,” Spencer assured the dark-haired man. “If, if it's too painful.”

“Willow,” Xander murmurs. He looked up to see the the puzzled surprise on Spencer's face. “It was a long time ago, and she was in a very dark place. She just wanted everything to end, and I … decided that if everything had to end, then she had to end me first.”

“She seems very stable now,” Spencer offered.

Xander laughed, and pulled him close. “She is. But she had gone through a very traumatic time. She and Tara had just made up – and I'm talking just – when a stray bullet went through Tara's heart. She would have been dead before she hit the floor.” Xander frowned, and flexed his shoulders and he held his lover tight. “I had never seen Willow love anyone like that, and…”

Spencer frowned, and settled into the embrace. “I, I hope she got some help.”

“Lots of help,” Xander smiled. “Maybe not quite as much as she needed, but she did get help. And we've all had help since. We're all sane-ish, which, given the insanity of our lives, is as good as it's going to get.”

“Are you ever going to tell me what you do for a living?” Spencer asked, curious, though not expectant. It wasn't the first time they'd had the conversation.

“No,” Xander shook his head. “Not in any kind of detail, anyway. You can get me checked out all you like. All you'll get is the official stuff. And you can dig all you like,” he added, grinning. “I'll see your Garcia, and raise my Willow. She's a real witch when it comes to tech stuff.”

Spencer grinned. “I don't know. Penny's really good. Almost as good with a computer as you are with,” he blushed slightly, but went on, determined, “with my body.”

Xander pushed the other man back slightly so he could have a better look, and hummed. “Someone's getting bolder,” he smirked.

Spencer cleared his throat. “I'm, uh, I'm working on it. On becoming clearer about what I want, and when, and how.”

“So are you going to be clear now?” Xander teased.

Spencer nodded eagerly. “I, I want to have sex again. Now. I … I want you to take me from behind, but not, not doggy style. More, um, lying down.”

Xander looked at him for a moment, then nodded, before rolling Spencer off him and onto the bed, facing him. He then pushed himself up and over the other man, and settled himself behind him. He slid his arm around Spencer's waist, and pulled himself closer so that they were lying skin to skin from shoulder to ankle. He nuzzled into Spencer's neck, then brought his lips to the other man's ear. “This what you wanted?” he asked, letting his voice rumble.

Spencer gasped softly, pushing back into the warm, firm body behind him. “Y-yes,” he sighed. “Th-this … definitely … good.”

“Have I made the amazing Dr Reid forget his words?” Xander teased, rubbing against the slighter man.

Spencer huffed in laughter. “Yes?” he tried. “Please, Xander,” he begged, then groaned, when a calloused hand slid slowly down his belly to wrap itself around his wakening cock. “Oh, God yes.”

“What do you want me to do, Dr Reid,” Xander asked, in his rich dark voice, and Spencer had a brief thought that it was like one of his favourite coffees.

“I want you to, to … to fuck me,” he said finally. “Please, Xander. Please fuck me.”

Spencer whimpered a little when the warm hand was taken from his aching cock, but couldn't regret it. Not when he knew what was next. Not when he could feel the rough fingertips trail over his hip, over his butt cheek, to slide down his crack to his needy hole. “Yes,” he sighed.

“This what you want, Dr Reid?” Xander asked.

“I don't know why you insist calling me that when we're having sex,” Spencer complained mildly. He shivered when he felt the huff of Xander's laughter against the nape of his neck.

“Would it surprise you to know that I find intelligence very sexy?” Xander admitted. “I mean, you're hot without it, and I would so give you a second look anyway, but knowing that I have a brainiac in my bed,” he brushed Spencer's hole, pushing in a little, “under my hands? Very sexy.”

“An, an obsession?” Spencer asked.

Xander hummed against his neck. “No. I've seen obsession, up close and very personal. This isn't it. It's just one of my kinks. Some guys like big boobs, some need long legs, I think smart people are sexy.”

Spencer smiled, and pressed back into the finger probing his anus. “Would you please do more,” he begged. “I want to have sex.”

Xander chuckled again, and nipped at the join of his shoulder and his neck before reaching forward, _accidentally_ pressing Spencer into the bed with his _whole_ body, to grab the lube he'd left on the bedside table. He squeezed some out onto his fingers, and began deftly opening his lover up. Spencer clutched at the sheets, trying not to push back too far, too fast, too hard. He trusted the man behind him to be careful but quick. He needed him to be.

“Xan,” Spencer whined.

“Soon,” Xander whispered, dropping a kiss on his shoulder. And soon it was. Soon, Xander pulled his fingers out, and began to push his cock in. Spencer breathed out and pushed back, needing that thick length deep within him. He idly considered the problem of an addictive personality, but pushed the thought aside, and allowed himself to enjoy his lover's touch.

Xander brought his hand up, and began trailing it up and down Spencer's body, over his shoulder, down his chest, around to his hip, and down his thigh, only to make the return trip again. Always moving, never resting. He also scattered kisses where he could reach, sucking at Spencer's ear, nuzzling his neck, nipping at his shoulder. Finally, he drove his fingers into the curls at the base of Spencer's cock as he drove hard into Spencer's ass, hitting his prostrate and causing him to cry out loudly. He palmed the tight balls as he sped up, then drew his hand over the hard and leaking cock.

Spencer shuddered, and reached back to pull Xander's head forward, twisting so that they could kiss, if awkwardly. Xander rode harder into his lover as he kissed him, hot, wet and sloppy. He wrapped his fingers around Spencer's cock, and began to tug in time with his strokes.

“God, yes,” Spencer moaned. “This is so good.” And the single, spare braincell _not_ occupied with the mind-blowing sex lamented the loss of his verbal skills. The rest of his brain was too busy sparking and fizzing to regret the loss as he rocked himself back and forth between the hard cock within him, and the rough hand around him.

“Not going to last much longer,” Xander growled into his neck, and that seemed to be all Spencer required as he cried out in surprise, and jerked, and came all over the bed. Xander grunted, and wrapped his other arm around Spencer's waist as he buried himself inside his lover, thrusting desperately as he chased his own ending, finally tossing back his head and calling Spencer's name as he exploded inside the other man.

Spencer lay, limp, resting his hand on the strong, tan arm of his lover, revelling in the strength and passion of his lover. Xander might declare intelligence to be sexy, but the fact that this man respected him, was happy to be his lover, and not to force him to be anything other than what he was? That was just as sexy as the hard body behind him, or the wicked smile so clear in his thoughts. He smiled in response to the remembered smile, and felt his lover shift behind him.

“Well, Dr Reid,” Xander murmured drowsily, “how did fantasy stack up against reality?”

“Not as good, actually,” Spencer decided.

Xander hummed inquisitively.

“I'm still not good enough at fantasising,” Spencer frowned. “I obviously need more material for my fantasies. And where, oh, where shall I ever get that?” he grinned.

Xander growled against the nape of his neck. “Give me a few hours, and I'll give you some more food for thought.”

Spencer chuckled. “More than a few hours, and some food. Definitely some food. But can we sleep now? You've tired me out.”

Xander carefully pulled out of Spencer's body, and quickly cleaned them up. “Sleep is good,” he agreed, finally settling back behind his lover, his arm draped over his waist.

~~~~~

> _I have been impressed with the urgency of doing. Knowing is not enough; we must apply. Being willing is not enough; we must do._
> 
> Leonardo da Vinci


End file.
